The present invention relates to kitchen islands. Kitchen islands are common and popular, and often include a gas or electric stove top for cooking. Islands, as with most kitchen countertops, typically are built at a height of 30″. However, this height is not comfortable for tall or short people. Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable height kitchen island to accommodate different height cooks in the kitchen.